I'm Her Boyfriend?
by Sabrina06
Summary: Companion piece to 'Coffee Talk chap 34: Phineas & Baljeet'. That chapter should be read prior to reading this moderately long one-shot. My co-author and partner in crime for this story is foobar137.


**Neither foobar137 nor myself can lay claim to Phineas & Ferb. Jeff & Dan & Disney are the owners.**

**A/N Sabrina06: It appears that sometimes a short chapter has more behind it. That does seem to be the case with the 'Coffee Talk' chapters. This is the companion piece to "Phineas & Baljeet". Thank you foobar137 for laughing along with me on this crazy ride, as you said "neither of us would have (could have) created this on our own". If you're planning on taking this ride, the line up starts here.  
**

**A/N foobar137: So discussing the latest chapter, we got to thinking what Ferb and Isabella would have to say about Phineas's revelation that everyone thought they were dating. And then we started working through where things would go from there. (Poor Phineas. We seem to love tormenting him so.) It's been a joy to work with Sabrina06 on this; it's not a story either of us would have created on our own, which I think is the goal of a good collaboration.**

Phineas's eyes went wide, very wide. "I'm her boyfriend?"

Baljeet looked at the red-head. "I thought you would have known, being your relationship and all," he tentatively said.

Phineas shook his head. "I guess I didn't realise. Though I've always just been nice to Isabella."

There was a thick silence between the two friends for a few minutes before Phineas spoke. "Isabella's the one who reminded me of the dance. She said that no one had asked her. I mentioned that, if that was the case, I'd be more than happy to take her."

Baljeet nodded. "Thank you anyhow, Phineas."

Phineas walked home from the coffee shop thinking to himself. _Why couldn't he ask for the anti-gravity device? That's so much simpler. I can't be Isabella's boyfriend, I just can't. It's not that I don't think she's cute, she is... it's been proven._

_I'll have to talk to Ferb about this._

Phineas got home and went up to his shared bedroom. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his English homework: reading. _It's not that I don't enjoy reading... I don't enjoy reading when and what I'm told. I'm not Ferb for crying out loud! _As if on cue, his phone rang. "Hey, Iz." He said. "Right, I'm on chapter 10 right now. Sure, we can get together tomorrow after school at your place. I know that the report's not due until Friday next, but if we finish it off tomorrow then we get bonus marks for handing it in early."

Ferb walked up the stairs and noticed that the door to his shared bedroom was closed. He gave a two-knock rap and opened the door. Phineas was just putting his phone in his pocket and picking up his school novel. "Ferb, can I talk to you for a moment?" the shorter brother inquired.

Ferb sat on his desk chair and cocked his head to the side. Phineas glanced out the window a moment then started talking. "Isabella's a girl, right?" he said, and Ferb's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean by that?" the taller brother asked.

Phineas shook his head. "Just answer the question."

Ferb smirked. "The last time I saw Isabella in a swimsuit, she was definitely female."

Phineas nodded. "Okay. I'm a boy right?"

The green-haired teen snorted. "There are some distinct physiological differences between yourself and Isabella, if that's what you're asking. Yes."

As Ferb sat chuckling at his desk, Phineas asked yet another question. "Do you think that Isabella and I are girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Ferb sobered up quickly. "Aren't you?"

The red-head's eyes went wide. "You think so too?"

The Brit blinked a few times, stood up and crossed to where his brother was sitting. He rested a hand on Phineas's shoulder.

Phineas looked up at his brother. "Baljeet said..."

Ferb burst out laughing. "Baljeet? You were told by Baljeet? Only you Phin, only you..." he replied, and Phineas looked hurt. The taller teen sighed. "I'm sorry, Phin. It's just that, you were so worried about Isabella when the scaffolding buckled the other week. It's almost as though the others didn't exist for you. Adyson, Buford, Gretchen and myself... we were also on the collapsing frame, but you only paid attention to Isabella. It's as though the rest of us didn't exist." he said, then left the room.

The next day, Monday, at school Phineas attended his classes. He walked to English class with Isabella while Ferb went off down another hallway towards his class. At lunch, Isabella sat at their usual table and started eating. Phineas and almost all the others in their group of friends joined them. Ferb and Gretchen were notably absent. "Phineas, where's your brother... and Gretchen for that matter?" Ginger inquired.

Phineas shook his head. "No clue." He glanced at Isabella who was also shaking her head.

First period after lunch, Phineas had math class with Ferb. "Hey bro, where were you at lunch today?" he asked.

Ferb didn't look up from his notebook. "Working on an assignment with Gretchen," he replied.

Phineas grinned, "Really? An assignment?" He chuckled. Ferb glanced sideways at his brother and nodded his head. "For what class, exactly?" Phineas pried.

Ferb squared his jaw, narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Phineas. "Biology."

Phineas lost his composure and Ferb shook his head and rolled his eyes. _What a child_.

The bell rang at the end of the period. "So Ferb, I'm going over to Izy's after school today to work on our English assignment." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded, then smiled as he saw Gretchen as she rushed down the corridor. "Hey Phineas," she greeted him. "Ferb." She elongated his name a little by rolling the 'r', causing him to smirk. "Don't forget you're coming over after school, I'll meet you at your locker after class," she reminded him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then they all proceeded to their next class.

After the final bell rang Isabella casually walked over to Phineas's locker. "Ready?" she asked him. Phineas grabbed his books, bag and hoodie, closed his locker and smiled at her. "All set. Shall we?" he replied.

The pair walked back to Isabella's house. "Mom said that we can use my computer to put the report together," Isabella said as she looked at her crush.

Phineas nodded. "Your computer's in your room isn't it?" he asked. With a smile, she nodded. Phineas then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sounds good, it'll be more comfortable to lay down on a bed to read instead of sitting at a table." Isabella adjusted her backpack and sighed.

Isabella opened the front door of her house and slipped off her shoes as Phineas kicked his runners off. "Let's get started then," she said and ascended the stairs. Phineas followed close behind. "Mom's not back yet, she was at that Jazz ensemble with your Mom," she tried to make conversation. The two teens sat on Isabella's bed and pulled out their assignment. "I think this would be a good example of foreshadowing," Phineas pointed out. Isabella looked over his arm. He wrapped his arm around her so they could both look at the page. She turned to face him, they were just centimeters apart. "I think you're right Phin, that's a great example of foreshadowing."

Phineas blushed, suddenly realising what he was doing and moved over creating a little more space between them. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. They heard Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's car pull into the driveway, then the front door open and close.

"Isa, I'm home," Vivian called up the stairs.

"Phineas and I are working on our English assignment, Mom." Isabella hastily replied.

"What's wrong Phineas?" Iz asked him.

"Uh, nothing," he replied as he was practically tearing his ear off.

She looked at him with a 'You're lying' look on her face. "Come on, tell me what's bothering you," she voiced.

Phineas looked to the ceiling, "I - I - I... w-w-w-was... in-in-inf-or-r-rm-m-m-ed th-th-that I-I-I w-w-w-was y-y-y-your b-b-b-boy-f-f-f-friend," he stuttered out.

She put her hand on his and he startled. "I always thoughtwe... werejust... goodfriends," he replied, trying not to make it come out as one long incomprehensible word.

Isabella looked sadly to the floor. "We are good friends, but..." she started, and the red-head's eyes went wide.

"Doesn't that thought scare you?" he asked.

"The thought that we might _just _be good friends scares me, Phineas. I thought we had more than that."

The red-head looked from his English homework to his best friend and back again. "More? More." He pondered for a few minutes and thought to himself. _I've wondered what it might be like to be more than friends. Candace seems to enjoy what she's got with Jeremy. Ferb's always appeared content when he's got a girlfriend. I wonder..._He took a breath and looked directly at Isabella. "Iz? Would you..." His cellphone rang. "Excuse me for a moment?"

Phineas turned away and answered his phone, as Isabella thought back over the past month when she'd believed they were dating. _Well, that would explain why he hasn't been trying to kiss me_, she thought.

"I'll ask, Mom, but I'm sure it won't be a problem," Phineas said into the phone. He put his hand over it and turned back to her. "Do you think it would be a problem if I ate dinner here tonight? Ferb's over at Gretchen's for the evening, so my Mom and Dad are going out on a date."

Isabella was looking across the room lost in her own thoughts. "Iz?" Phineas tapped her on the shoulder bringing her attention back and asked again. "My Mom was wondering if it would be too much trouble if I were to stay here for a while. They're going out for dinner and no one else is home."

The raven-haired girl smiled at him. "No problem at all, I'll let my Mom know," she said as she stood up.

Phineas removed his hand from the mouth piece. "Sure, no problem at all. I'll see you guys later." He said as he watched the girl from across the street step out of the room the skirt of her dress swishing slightly. "Yeah, okay... Not too late... Have fun. Bye."

Phineas thought about Isabella while he waited for her to return. _So. Boyfriend. What do I do about that? Apparently, whatever it is, I've been doing it for the past month without realizing it_.

Isabella returned and said, "Mom said that's fine. Dinner's in an hour or so." She sat next to him and looked at him hesitantly. "You were saying something before your mom called?"

Phineas blinked a few times. "Uh, I was saying..." He paused trying to think for a moment. "Would you like me to type up our report?" He said and mentally slapped himself. _What's your problem Flynn? Just ask her out. Start easy, maybe just a simple lunch at the deli. _He then noticed a hand wave across his vision.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked for the fifth time.

The red-head shook his head and answered. "Huh? Oh, Iz." He said with a smile. "You were saying?"

She looked at him questioningly. "I said that it was okay. You can type up the report." She repeated herself to him and he nodded in return.

He started typing up the report, working with her on wording and selecting choice quotations to reassure the teacher that they'd actually done the required reading. He kept getting distracted looking at her, though, and after the third time, she gave him a puzzled smile and asked, "What's wrong? It's like you've never seen me before or something."

Phineas drew a breath and held it, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "Is it warm in here? Can we open a window or something? How about something to drink, that sounds like a good idea." He turned to her with a smile.

"Okay, Phin. I'll go get a glass of water for you." Isabella said and slid off the bed.

Phineas pulled out his phone and sent a text to his brother. _Please answer me. Please_. He willed the phone to buzz.

Isabella came back into the room and put the glass of water down on her desk. "Here you go."

Phineas, relieved, drank half of it. "Thank you," he said as he put the glass down and discreetly put his phone back into his pocket.

Isabella stood behind him reading the computer monitor over his shoulder when Phineas jumped. "What..." she said as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone.

"It's from Ferb. Can you take over typing for a couple minutes while I see what he needs?"

Isabella nodded and took the seat in front of her computer. The message from Ferb read, Have you talked to her about it?

Phineas sighed. What do I say? How do I tell her I didn't realize for a whole month?

Be honest. Be apologetic. Be yourself, because that's what she fell in love with.

_Love? Wait, really? She...loves me?_

"What's Ferb want?" Isabella asked, looking up from the computer.

Phineas looked at his phone then at Isabella. "Ferb wants... the weekend to hurry up and get here. He says he's looking forward to going to the movies with Gretchen on Friday night."

Isabella cocked her head to the side. "Okay, then why is he mentioning this to you?"

"Uh, he doesn't want me to wake him up too early on Saturday morning? The show doesn't start 'till 9:30pm?" Phineas fibbed, thankful that his phone was in his hands.

Isabella smiled. "I'm sure Gretchen will enjoy herself then," she replied monotonously, then under her breath while facing the monitor, "I'd rather be at the movies on Friday night than at some dull Fireside Girl meeting."

Phineas was responding to Ferb's message. "I didn't quite catch that," he said.

Isabella turned to face him. "Nothing Phin, nothing." She sighed sadly.

"No, really. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are we still on for the dance next week?"

"Yes, of course," he said quickly. "If there isn't anyone else you'd rather go with."

"There isn't."

A faint smile returned to her face, which made Phineas feel better. He didn't like making her unhappy, and he seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Isa, Phineas... dinner," Vivian called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Sólo un minuto mamá," Isabella called back. She then slid off the bed and headed to her bedroom door, noticing that Phineas was watching her. "Dinner's downstairs," she said with a smile, and Phineas followed her.

They washed their hands, went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro," Phineas said.

"You're always welcome here, you know this," Vivian replied and served the teens their dinner, then returned to the table with her own and sat down. "How is your project coming along?" she asked them.

"Great, mama," Isabella started, "we're almost finished, then we can hand it in early for bonus marks."

"Thank you again for dinner. It was delicious," Phineas said as he put his dishes in the sink, then took Isabella's dishes with a smile and placed them in the sink.

"We're going back to my room to work on our assignment some more," Isabella mentioned.

"Isa," her mother called, and indicated she take a seat for a moment. "I trust you, hija, you say you're studying with Phineas, I believe you. Just keep your door open."

Isabella blushed. "Mama!" She got up and sighed. "I get the feeling that's all I'll ever do, is study with him," Isabella said sadly and went upstairs.

Phineas was sitting at the computer typing away and flipping through the novel. "I've found some really interesting page references. Here, take a look." He offered as Isabella came into the room and stood behind him. They worked for another hour, taking turns typing and finding _the best_ examples from the book.

Phineas checked his watch. "Look at the time... I should head home, Mom and Dad'll be worried. First, let me save this," he said as he pulled out a thumb drive. "I'll finish typing it up tonight and you can look it over in the morning," he finished.

Isabella nodded. "Okay, Phineas. I'll see you tomorrow," she said quietly.

He looked at her. "Bright and early," he said with a smile.

Phineas grabbed his bag and headed home. He got to his room, sat down at his desk and brought up the document. He continued working on it for the next hour or so when Ferb walked in. "Can you check over this report for me bro?" Phineas inquired.

Ferb seated himself on the bedside table and read over what his brother and Isabella had put together for their report. Phineas watched his brother's expression carefully. Ferb nodded his head a few times then his eyebrows suddenly shot up.

"I think you need to re-do the last six pages," Ferb said.

Phineas shook his head. "I know it's a bit dry, but it's just the summary of the novel."

Ferb bit his lip and shook his head. "I think you'd better read what you wrote."

Phineas, curious, looked at the monitor and his eyes went wide. He'd typed up six pages of how Isabella made him feel and how he much he misses her whenever she's not around.

"You've got to help me, Ferb. I just can't seem to think right now," Phineas complained.

Ferb nodded. _Obviously_, he thought to himself, and typed up the report based on what he knew of the book; his English teacher assigned a different novel.

The rest of the week went by, Phineas and Isabella handed in their report. "I love the way you summarised the book so eloquently," she said.

Phineas didn't have much time to ponder the status of his relationship with Isabella, as he had math, chemistry and physics tests he had to prepare for.

The night before the dance, as the two brothers were getting changed for bed Phineas turned to his brother. "Ferb, how did you know that... you loved Gretchen?"

Ferb pulled his pyjama shirt over his head and raised an eyebrow. "I felt as though I had to hold her and not let go," he replied.

Phineas thought about what Ferb had said as he lay in bed that night. He'd been getting very close to Isabella over the years. He'd hugged her several times, and it had been calming and he hadn't wanted it to end.

_Is this love? Ferb says she loves me. I...think he might be right. Do I love her back?_

_Let's see how the dance goes._

* * *

Phineas and Ferb went downstairs for breakfast in the morning. "I'll be driving you to the dance tonight," Linda informed her sons.

Ferb nodded and took a bite of his toast. Phineas had a worried look on his face. "But Mom. What about Isabella? How is she going to get there," he complained. "I'm her," he then used air-quotes, "date for the evening." Ferb took his plate to the sink.

"I'll be driving Isabella and Gretchen as well. Don't worry," Linda tried to calm the boy down. "Now off to school with you," she finished.

They walked down the driveway and met Isabella on the side-walk. "Whatcha' doin?" she greeted them.

Ferb waved slightly and Phineas grinned. "Just heading to school with the two best friends a guy could ever ask for." Ferb paused and searched his pocket for his MP3 player. Phineas didn't register that his brother was falling behind. Isabella thought Ferb was just giving her a chance to walk somewhat alone with her crush.

* * *

"That was the longest day of school ever." Isabella complained on the walk home. Phineas looked incredulously at her. "The day was no longer than any other," he replied.

After dinner the boys went to their room to get dressed. "Why are you going to the dance tonight?" Phineas inquired of Ferb, who looked at him.

"Why not?" he replied.

Phineas shook his head. "I mean why this dance, you didn't go to the other ones."

Ferb buttoned his shirt and started running a comb through his hair. "Gretchen wants to go, and I enjoy spending time with my girlfriend," he said. _Why am I even justifying myself to you. It's not as though you'd ever understand_, he thought. "By the way, Phin. You'll need to re-button your shirt, you're misaligned," he said as he glanced in Phineas's direction before leaving the room.

Phineas put his shoes on. "I'm going to go get Isabella," he announced and ran across the street.

Phineas took a deep breath, checked his outfit, and rang the doorbell. Behind him, his mother and brother were getting into the car.

The door opened, and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro smiled at him. "Hello, Phineas. Look how tall you're getting! Isa's just about ready."

Behind her, Isabella was coming down the stairs. He'd seen her dressed up before, but he'd never realized that it was for _him _before; seeing how beautiful she looked stunned him, and he forgot what he had been planning to say.

Isabella got to the bottom stair and smiled at her friend. "Ready to go?" she asked him, and he nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

Phineas extended his hand toward her; she took it, and they walked across the street to the car.

"Have fun you two!" Vivian called out, and Isabella turned around with a wide grin.

"We will, Mama."

Phineas and Isabella sat together in the third row of seats in Linda's vehicle, as Ferb took the middle bench. "We're going to have so much fun tonight," Isabella commented.

"I hope that the gym's not too crowded," Phineas replied, which caused his neighbour to look at him.

"Almost the entire school's going... even Ferb's going, and he rarely attends school dances," she replied causing Ferb to roll his eyes, not that anyone could see.

They arrived at Gretchen's house and Ferb exited the car, walked up to the door and rang the bell. It took a moment for the door to open and the vertically challenged girl to step out.

"Don't they look darling together," Linda gushed.

Phineas and Isabella saw their friends as they approached the car. "Hi guys," Gretchen said as she slid into the car, permitting Ferb to hold the door for her.

"Where are your glasses?" Phineas asked, and Isabella smacked his leg and frowned at him.

"I'm going with my contacts tonight," Gretchen said with a smile in Ferb's direction. He raised his eyebrow and smirked in response.

Gretchen had partially turned in her seat to hold a proper conversation with her friends. "When you said you were wearing a little black dress, I didn't think that they came that small," Isabella joked with her friend. Unimpressed, Gretchen turned around and faced forward.

The atmosphere in the car remained chilly the rest of the way to the dance, with the two couples talking to each other in low voices. Linda dropped them off, getting a quick picture of the four of them together, and then one of each of the couples, before telling them she'd be back after the dance to pick them up.

The gym was getting quite crowded when they arrived; it seemed like half the school was there already, and the other half was just showing up. The DJ was playing an energetic dance song, so Ferb led Gretchen off to the dance floor. Phineas mumbled, "Um, I don't really know how to dance that well..."

Isabella laughed. "You've always done okay so far. Come on. Follow my lead if you need to." They slipped through the crowd and arrived on the dance floor, starting to move to the music. After a couple minutes, Phineas began to relax and the movement started to flow. He could see that Isabella was enjoying herself, and that made it even easier.

Phineas noticed that Ginger was dancing with some of the Fireside Girls when Baljeet came up and tapped her on the shoulder. She then took his hand and they moved to a different area of the floor.

After a couple songs, the DJ put on a slow, romantic song. Phineas looked at Isabella's hopeful face, and panic set in. "I...think I need a drink. Let's go find the punch bowl!" he said quickly.

Isabella and Phineas wound their way through the throng of students until they reached the snack bar, near the gymnasium exit. Phineas poured two glasses and handed one to Isabella. "Here you go," he said. He glanced around for his brother but couldn't find him.

Isabella sipped at her punch. "Do you know why your brother doesn't go to school dances often?" she asked trying to make conversation.

The red-head tilted his head side-to-side. "Tonight's dance was Gretchen's idea," he replied.

Isabella saw that Ferb was heading towards the bleachers. _Strange,_ she thought, then she saw Gretchen head towards the washrooms. "Excuse me, Phineas. I need to..." She showed him her cup as she put it down on the table.

The music was still loud in the washroom, but Isabella could now hear herself think. As she was washing her hands Gretchen came up to the sinks. "Gretchen," she began and the other girl just looked at her. "I'm sorry, okay." Isabella stated. "It was a joke."

Gretchen nodded. "I know. I'm just so tired of the short jokes."

Isabella handed her friend some paper towels and looked around. "Can I ask you something?"

Gretchen nodded. "Of course you can."

With a smile and a blush Isabella spoke barely above a whisper "I think Phineas might try to kiss me tonight. If he does, what do I do?"

Gretchen giggled a little and touched up her lipstick. "Relax. Seriously, relax your lips... and part them slightly."

Isabella's eyes went wide. "Why would I do that?"

Gretchen smiled a little. "Just relax and have fun," she said then opened the door and disappeared back into the dance.

The song changed to a fairly popular dance number and many people crammed themselves onto the dance floor. As Phineas and Isabella were heading to join the crowd, Ferb and Gretchen decided that it was a good time to step outside for some fresh air.

After the song ended, another dance number started, then another slow song. Ferb and Gretchen had come back inside, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close and held her. Phineas tried putting his arms around Isabella the way he saw his brother do to Gretchen. Isabella thought she was dreaming as she wrapped her arms around Phineas's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ferb's words echoed in Phineas's head. _I had to hold her and not let go. _Phineas suddenly understood what he meant now. He was overwhelmed by the nearness of her - her warmth pressed against him, the smell of her hair filling his nostrils. They'd sat together a lot, held hands, he'd even had his arm around her, but it had been different somehow. He'd never realized what she'd been looking for before, and now that he knew...he wanted to keep her in his arms forever.

The slow song ended, and Phineas reluctantly let her go for the faster song that was starting. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed, and started to move to the music. She let herself go to the music, and it was all Phineas could do to try to keep up with her instead of just standing and watching the way she moved. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was just realizing how beautiful you look," he said, but she touched her ear to indicate she hadn't heard him over the music.

Phineas stepped closer to her and tried speaking again. "I think you look..." he repeated himself, to which Isabella shook her head again. The red-head sighed, glanced at his brother, who he saw was leading Gretchen off the dance floor. He then pulled Isabella closer to him and leaned right up to her ear, "You look lovely tonight."

Isabella blushed, Phineas thought it was because there were so many people at the dance. She then flung her arms around his neck for a moment then pulled away and the pair stood there looking into each other's blue eyes.

The next song started up, another dance tune. Phineas took Isabella by the hand and pointed to the exit door, she nodded and fanned herself with her hand.

The cooler air outside made them realize how hot and stuffy it had been in the crowded gym. Isabella shivered a bit as the temperature change hit her, and Phineas put his arm around her bare shoulders to warm her up. She smiled up at him softly.

"Isabella..." he started to say, but she turned to face him and put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Phineas, I know you didn't realize what you'd fallen into. I just want you to know - this has been an amazing night so far. Even if it's all we get together, I'm okay with that, as long as we stay friends."

"Isabella, I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm trying, though. It's been an amazing night for me, too, and...if you're willing...I'd like to keep having these sorts of amazing nights with you."

He found himself almost tackled by the hug she gave him in response. "I'm willing if you are," she said softly.

Phineas nodded and noticed that Isabella was starting to shiver. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Are you cold?" he inquired of her.

She shook her head then replied, "Not really. Well, maybe a little."

Phineas laughed lightly and rubbed his hands on her arms. "How's that?" he asked her.

Isabella nodded. "Better."

Phineas's thoughts were getting away from him. _I feel as though I should kiss her. I want to kiss her. I want, no, need Ferb's advice on this. He said he "didn't want to let go". It's now or never Flynn._

Phineas stopped rubbing Isabella's arms and looked into her eyes. "Isabella, I want to ask you something."

A worried expression crossed her face. "Is something wrong Phineas?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "I was just wondering..." He took a breath. "...if you'll forgive me?"

Isabella shook her head. "What do I need to forgive you for?" she asked him.

Phineas put his hands on her face. "This," he said, and kissed her.

She tensed suddenly, out of surprise, and then he felt her pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Isabella tried to remember what Gretchen had told her._ Relax. Just relax and part your lips slightly. _She tried that and was overwhelmed by the sensation of Phineas's lips as they wrapped around hers. _Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow_, she thought to herself as her arms tightened around his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her and then she was being held against him.

After far too short an eternity, they broke off. Her eyes were moist as she looked up at him; hugging him tightly again, she said, "There's nothing to forgive there. Not for doing something we both wanted."

They were startled by applause behind them. Looking over, Ferb and Gretchen were looking at them with large smiles. "Took you long enough to figure it out, Phineas," Gretchen said.

"It's time for the last dance everyone, make it memorable," they heard the DJ announce from inside. Ferb chuckled and led Gretchen back in for the last dance.

Phineas turned to Isabella. "Care to dance?" She laughed and they went inside.

Phineas quickly glanced around on pretence of finding a spot to dance, but actually he was looking to see what others were doing. He took Isabella by the hand then wrapped his arms around her. Isabella, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

They danced almost half the song when Isabella noticed that her best friend was standing on her tip toes while dancing and kissing her boyfriend. She sighed and glanced at Phineas who smiled back at her. "Phin," she said then once again found his lips on hers.

The song ended and the gymnasium lights came up to full. "Good night everyone, stay safe," the DJ called out. Some students left the dance to retrieve their jackets from their lockers, while others just left for the parking lot.

Ferb and Gretchen were the first to meet up with their ride. "Did you have fun tonight?" Linda asked her son who only nodded. A few minutes later, Phineas and Isabella came out of the gym.

The ride home was as quiet as the ride to the dance, but it was a companionable silence instead of a chilly one. Both couples leaned on each other tiredly, enjoying a last few minutes together before needing to separate.

They stopped at Gretchen's house, and Ferb walked her up to the door for a goodnight kiss.

"So should I assume you two are getting serious?" Linda asked, looking at Phineas and Isabella in the mirror. Isabella looked over at him with her eyes wide.

"Yes," Phineas said, and he saw relief and joy in Isabella's face, followed by a happy hug.

Ferb returned to the car, and they completed their drive home. Phineas walked Isabella across the street as Ferb and Linda went inside.

As Phineas and Isabella stepped up to her front door he paused. "Isabella?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you for tonight Phineas, I really did have a great time," she replied. He took a couple of steps closer and put his hands on her waist, and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he leaned in a little. Isabella's eyes started to slide closed as her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips met.

"Mmmm." Isabella and Phineas simultaneously broke the kiss. "Good night Isabella," Phineas said, but didn't remove his hands from her waist.

"Good night Phineas," she said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. "I know I've been a bit thick-headed..."

Isabella gave a short laugh.

"...but I do learn, eventually."

She looked up at him. "Until tomorrow, then."

The porch light flickered thrice and Phineas's cell phone indicated an incoming text. Phineas pulled Isabella in for a final kiss. "Good night," he said, then backed down her driveway as he pulled out his phone and looked at the text.

Isabella watched him a moment longer, the porch light flickered again and she saw his eyes go wide before he turned around and ran across the street. Phineas paused at his front door. "See you tomorrow!" he called out and disappeared.


End file.
